Gangster's Love
by Vermthy
Summary: Kenyataan bahwa pernikahan tidaklah seindah yang dibayangkan membuat Sakura menjadi takut akan cinta. Ia percaya semuanya dapat pudar begitu saja seiring waktu. Sakura tidak mau lagi tersakiti lebih dari yang telah ia rasakan. Ia tidak mau lagi percaya pada hal yang mengatasnamakan cinta. Namun, seorang pria mendadak mendobrak pintu pernikahan pada dirinya/AU/OOC/Prejudiced Gender


"Sakura."

Pucuk kepala berambut merah muda itu terangkat.

Seorang kakek yang menggenggam sapu tersenyum hangat padanya. "Sudah jam 10, kau tidak pulang?" Telunjuknya menunjuk jam bulat yang tergantung di atas dinding putih di balik meja resepsionis.

"Ahh…." Haruno bungsu mengedarkan pandangannya dan baru menyadari bahwa tempat bimbingan belajar itu telah sangat sepi dan beberapa lampu telah dimatikan, meninggalkan keremangan di koridor-koridor bangunan. Sakura menghela napas dan mulai membereskan buku-bukunya. Ia memanggul tasnya di pundak kiri dan bangkit. "Terima kasih, _ojii-san_." Sakura tersenyum sopan.

Kakek itu mengangguk. "Hati-hati di jalan." Ia melambaikan tangan.

" _Ha'i_!" Sakura mendorong pintu kaca bangunan dan keluar. Sembari melangkah, ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan kunci mobil.

 ** _Dink._**

Sakura membuka pintu mobil dan menghempaskan dirinya ke atas sofa mobil. Dilemparnya buku-buku dan tas yang ia pegang ke sofa di sebelahnya. Sakura menyalakan mesin dan mulai melajukan mobilnya untuk keluar dari tempat parkir tanpa mengacuhkan sabuk pengamannya.

.

.

.

 ** _Gangster's Love_**

 _by_ _ **Vermthy**_

 _._

 **NaruSaku**

.

 _Characters always owned by_ **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

Enjoy reading, _minna_!

.

Keramaian di lalu lintas kota Tokyo tidak berkurang meski sudah mulai larut. Haruno Sakura melajukan mobilnya dengan mulus, kedua iris _emerald_ yang menatap jalan di depannya mulai berkabut. Kebiasaan buruknya kembali, ia mulai berimajinasi tanpa sadar.

Ia mulai memikirkan hidupnya. Tahun ini adalah tahun terakhirnya di SMA. Ia bahkan masih belum tahu jurusan mana yang akan dia ambil, prospek kerja dirinya di masa depan, apalagi memulai untuk membina hubungan keluarga.

Keningnya mulai berkerut dan wajah putihnya menjadi kusam. Orang tuanya menginginkan ia kuliah S1 di tempat yang cocok bagi perempuan dan menikah dengan pria berderajat tinggi. " _F*ck_ ," ia menggumam. Keinginan orang tuanya sangat berkebalikan dengan keinginannya. Tipikal masalah anak SMA jaman sekarang.

Ia ingin masuk ke jurusan kimia atau kedokteran dan terus melanjutkan studinya hingga menjadi profesor. Ia sangat tertarik hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan reaksi kimia dan ingin melakukan penelitian terhadapnya.

 _"Untuk apa kamu kuliah tinggi-tinggi? Uang? Makanya pilih suami dari kalangan berpengaruh, hidupmu akan terjamin."_

 _"Perempuan kok ingin jadi profesor? Siapa yang mau jadi pasanganmu nanti?"_

Sakura menyumpah setiap kali mengingat perkataan orang tuanya. Ia menatap malas pagar rumah di hadapannya dan membunyikan klakson. Tak perlu menunggu lama, ia sudah dapat memasukkan mobil dan parkir di garasi.

Sakura mengambil buku dan tasnya dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"KAU INGIN AKU BERHENTI MENCARI WANITA? LIHAT SAJA DIRIMU DULU, SUDAH RENTA, PEMARAH PULA!"

"LIHAT JUGA POSISIMU, KAU INI JUGA SUDAH SAMA TUANYA DENGANKU, JANGAN MEMBUAT NAMAKU JADI BURUK KARENAMU!"

"DARI DULU AKU SUDAH BILANG KITA TIDAK COCOK KAN!"

 ** _Prang!_**

"SIAPA JUGA YANG MAU DENGANMU!"

Sakura menggigit bibirnya dan berjalan cepat menaiki tangga. Ini sebabnya ia tidak ingin di rumah. Ia segera mendorong pintu kamarnya dan mengunci dari dalam. Gadis berusia 17 tahun ini melempar barangnya ke lantai dan jatuh menelungkupkan diri di kasur.

Ia menekuk kakinya dan meringkuk sambil memeluk bantal. Sakura menatap langit-langit kamar hijau mudanya dengan mata basah. Ia menangis tanpa suara lagi. Hanya air mata yang mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya. Tidak ada isakan. Tidak ada gugukan. Sakura hanya diam.

Haruno muda mulai menutup matanya. Perlahan, ia terlelap.

.

.

.

 ** _Dor!_**

Bunyi tembakan menggema di tempat parkir yang telah sunyi. Tubuh pria yang baru saja tertembak terjatuh perlahan-lahan meninggalkan percikan darah di dinding.

"Bereskan mayatnya," perintah dengan suara rendah diluncurkan pria perambut pirang. Bawahan-bawahannya yang berjas hitam segera mematuhi perintahnya dan mulai membereskan seluruh jejak pembunuhan tanpa sisa.

Pria pirang itu menyalakan rokoknya dan menatap bungkusan-bungkusan plastik di dekat mayat. "Bakar semua barang ini. Jangan sisakan apapun untuk polisi."

"Tapi bos, kenapa kita berhenti bertransaksi narkoba? Padahal bisnisnya meningkat pesat akhir-akhir in—"

 ** _Dor!_**

Asap rokok mengepul dari bibir Uzumaki Naruto. "Ada satu mayat lagi yang harus dibereskan." Iris safirnya menatap dingin pada bawahannya yang baru saja merenggang nyawa sebelum berbalik pergi.

Seluruh bawahannya diam dan melakukan apa yang Naruto inginkan. Tidak ada yang berani melawan kearoganan ketua Klan Uzumaki yang turun-temurun telah memberikan generasi-generasi terbaik untuk memimpin Grup Konoha.

.

.

.

 ** _Ding dong!_**

Bunyi jam sekolah telah berakhir terdengar menggema dari deretan gedung putih menjulang bertingkat 4 hingga lapangan dan taman di sekeliling gedung SMA Tokyo yang terkenal sebagai sekolah internasional ternama seantero Jepang.

Sakura mengeluarkan _headset_ berwarna _pink shock_ dari tasnya dan baru akan menutup telinganya—

"Sakura- _chan_!"

Sakura menoleh. Seulas senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya melihat teman-temannya mendekati dirinya. "Hei," ia menyapa.

Seorang gadis berambut coklat tua dicepol dua menghampiri mejanya. " _Ne_ , _ne_ , hari ini kan hari terakhir ujian. Pergi karaoke bareng yuk?" Senyum antusias Tenten berpendar.

"Eh, tapi—"

"Ayolah, Sakuraaa… ini hari ulang tahunku! Jadi aku yang akan membayar semuanya," timpal gadis berambut pirang di belakang Tenten. Ia nampak gembira menyambut ulang tahun ke-18nya.

Tenten segera menambahkan, "Hinata- _chan_ saja ikut! Masa kau tidak ikut?" Jemari usil gadis itu mencubit pipi Sakura.

"Eh?" Sakura agak terkejut. Ia menatap pada sobat pemalunya di belakang Ino yang tersenyum ramah. Hinata terlihat senang hari ini, mungkin karena ujian tengah semester sudah selesai. "Iya deh," ucap Sakura akhirnya.

"Yak, waktunya pergiiii…." Tenten langsung merangkul Sakura dan membawa gadis itu pergi keluar kelas diikuti Ino dan Hinata. " _Ne_ , Sakura- _chan_. Pinjam mobilmu yah?"

 ** _Ctak!_**

Sentilan Sakura melayang ke dahi Tenten.

"Ehe…." Tenten tersenyum jahil.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Iya, iya."

.

.

.

" _Gomen_ sudah merepotkanmu, Sakura! Makasih buat hari ini, ya!" Sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipi kanan Sakura yang duduk di sofa mobilnya. Sang pelaku segera kabur manjauh sebelum terkena tamparan Sakura.

"Ih! Jijik!" Sakura menjerit.

Tenten tertawa. Ia melambaikan tangannya dan masuk ke dalam gerbang rumah.

Iris _emerald_ Sakura menatap sendu punggung sahabatnya. Melihat kegembiraan yang tidak dibuat-buat dan pembawaan yang mampu membawa suasana ceria di sekelilingnya.

Sakura menghela napas dan mulai melajukan mobilnya. Belum semenit, pikirannya sudah melayang kemana-mana. Genggamannya pada setir mengerat. Dadanya mendadak terasa sesak dan tanpa sadar, air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Sebuah rasa sakit merebak dari jantungnya dan membuat Sakura mengambil napas dengan tersendat-sendat.

Ia menangis pilu.

Mengapa di saat dirinya yang dianggap orang lain memiliki segalanya, justru ialah yang paling merasa bahwa dirinya tidak memiliki apa-apa?

Bunyi isakan di dalam mobil putihnya semakin nyata.

Air mata Sakura mengalir deras tidak tertahankan. Sakura tidak mengerti. Mengapa ia mendadak menjadi sentimental seperti ini? Biasanya ia mampu bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Pandangan matanya yang semakin kabur, membuatnya rasionalitasnya sadar ia tidak akan bisa mengendarai dengan benar dengan kondisi dirinya yang seperti ini. Sakura pun mencari tempat parkir terdekat dan memasuki parkiran sebuah mall. Ia tidak peduli pada petugas karcis yang terheran melihat wajahnya yang hancur lebur.

Ia memarkirkan mobilnya di pojokan paling sepi. Kepalanya menelungkup di balik setir mobil. Tangisannya semakin deras dan gugukannya semakin keras. Pundaknya bergerak naik-turun mengikuti irama gugukan yang tiada henti.

Sakit.

Sakura merasa dada kirinya sangat sakit. Ia mencengkramnya, tetapi rasa sakit itu masih tidak berhenti. Masih berada di sana, seberapa keras pun ia berusaha untuk mengeluarkanya. Rasa sakit itu masih ada.

"Ah… Agh…," Sakura menangis tersendat-sendat. Tangan kirinya berusaha menggapai tisu di sebelahnya. Berusaha menghentikan dirinya sendiri dari ketidakstabilan sesaat.

Perlahan-lahan, rasionalitas kembali menguasainya. Sakura membersihkan wajahnya dengan tisu, serta memasang _make up_ untuk menghapus bekas tangisannya.

Ia merasa lebih lega dan lebih tenang.

Sakura kembali menyalakan mobilnya. Ia melirik jam tangan _Rolex_ yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. _20.15_.

Ia sudah siap untuk kembali ke penjara megah yang disebut rumah.

.

.

.

Tubuh gadis berambut merah muda itu terlihat lemas. Ia melangkah lesu memasuki pintu masuk dari garasi di perumahan mewah di pusat kota Tokyo. Pandangannya terantuk ke bawah. Sakura mengeratkan pegangannya pada tas, bersiap apa bila ia mendadak mendengar teriakan-teriakan perkelahian orang tuanya.

"Aw!" Sakura menjerit saat keningnya menabrak sesuatu yang keras. Sakura mengerjapkan mata saat melihat ada sepasang kaki di lantai. Perlahan, ia mengangkat kepalanya.

Ia dapat melihat setelan tuksedo mahal terpakai rapi membungkus tubuh kekar seorang pria—berambut pirang dan berkacamata hitam—yang tersenyum ramah padanya.

Pria ini cukup tinggi sehingga Sakura harus mendongak untuk melihat wajah berahang tegas yang—oh, kedua mata Sakura turun menatap pundak dan otot yang terbalut rapat di balik kain jahitan desainer ternama.

Sakura meneguk ludah. Pria ini mendapat nilai sempurna untuk lekuk tubuh dan ototnya yang ideal bagi Sakura. Ah gawat, ia jadi berimajinasi sendiri. Mendadak ia merasa adrenalinnya bekerja saat ia mengagumi keindahan di hadapannya—

"Nona?"

Sakura tersentak pelan. Ia kembali mendongak, karena tingginya yang bahkan tidak mencapai pundak pria pirang itu. "I-iya?" Sakura dapat melihat iris biru langit yang terlihat indah di balik kacamata pria pirang.

Sakura dikagetkan apa yang pria itu lakukan selanjutnya. Pria pirang itu menjatuhkan salah satu lututnya di lantai dan mencium punggung tangan kanan Sakura. Kini, Sakura menunduk untuk menatap pria itu. Ia dapat melihat garis sisiran rapi ke belakang di rambut pirang sang pria.

"Saya meminta maaf atas ketidak hati-hatian saya, apakah nona terluka?" pria pirang itu bertanya dengan nada rendah yang sangat halus.

Sakura terpana. Kedua matanya mengerjap berkali-kali. "E-eh, aku tidak apa-apa. Kenapa Anda sampai berlutut?" Sakura menjawab dengan panik dan canggung. Seulas semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi putihnya, sehingga terlihat jelas.

"Ah, kalian sudah saling mengenal?"

Sakura dan pria itu menoleh. Sakura melihat ibunya tersenyum senang dengan gerak-gerik gembira.

Pria itu kembali berdiri. Namun, tangannya masih menggenggam tangan kanan Sakura dengan erat. "Saya sudah mengenal nona Haruno sejak lama, _shuutome_ - _san_ ," jawabnya jelas, masih dengan senyuman ramah.

"Eh?" Sakura memekik kaget. Ia mendadak merasa bingung dan rasa dingin mulai merayapi tubuhnya. " _Okaa-san_ , apa maksudnya ini?" ia bertanya tajam. Perasaannya menjadi was-was.

Melihat ibunya yang tersenyum, perasaan buruk Sakura semakin menjadi.

" _Ne,_ Sakura _-chan_ , ayo ke ruang tamu dulu."

Degup jantung Sakura mengeras. Pria itu membimbingnya mengikuti ibunya ke ruang tamu, masih dengan tangan yang menggenggam erat tangannya—seolah takut dirinya akan kabur entah kemana.

Benak Sakura semakin berkecamuk melihat ibunya duduk di sebelah ayahnya dan keduanya terlihat antusias. Napas Sakura mulai memendek. Ia benar-benar merasa tidak enak. Ia dan pria itu duduk di sofa seberang kedua orang tuanya. " _Otou-san, Okaa-san_ , ada apa ini—"

Mendadak genggaman di tangannya terlepas dan pria itu maju berlutut di depan kedua orang tua Sakura. "Haruno Kizashi- _san_ dan Haruno Mebuki- _san_ , saya akang ulangi sekali lagi." Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap lurus pada Kizashi. "Saya Uzumaki Naruto datang kemari untuk melamar putri bungsu Anda, Haruno Sakura- _san_ untuk menjadi istri saya."

 ** _Deg._**

Perasaan buruknya terbukti. Sakura bangkit berdiri dan matanya melebar, menatap kedua orang tuanya tidak percaya. Ia ingin memprotes, tetapi ia tahu untuk tidak berkata buruk dan bersikap sopan di hadapan tamu. Sakura hanya membuka—kembali menutup mulutnya dan duduk dengan kedua alis bertaut.

"Ah, berita ini benar-benar berita paling menggembirakan. Iya kan, Sakura- _chan_?" Ibunya tertawa senang.

Sakura melirik sinis. "Hm." Ia dapat merasakan emosi mulai mengalir ke dalam dirinya.

Ayahnya berdehem dan menegakkan tubuhnya. "Tentu saja, kami dengan senang hati meneri—"

"Tunggu, _Otou-san_!" Sakura dengan cepat menyela. Ia menempelkan tangannya ke dadanya. "Ayah belum mendengar pendapatku, kenapa sudah memutuskan hal seperti ini begitu saja?" Ia tidak terima ini. Ia bukan hal yang bisa diberikan pada orang lain begitu saja. Rasa sakit di dadanya mulai kembali perlahan.

Kizashi menghela napas dan menatap putrinya dengan serius. "Sakura, tentu saja kami sangat menyambut kedatangan keluarga terhormat Uzumaki kepada keluarga kita. Ia berasal dari keluarga yang sukses dan terjamin. Apalagi yang kamu butuhkan?"

Dalam sekejap, rasa sakit di dada Sakura memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar. Sakura menatap ibunya, ia ingin ada seseorang yang mengerti dirinya. Mengerti bahwa ia ingin menjadi wanita terhormat yang bisa memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri. Apalagi soal pernikahan, hal itu bukan hal remeh baginya, ia, yang membenci hubungan terikat karena orang tuanya, mendadak diikat begitu saja dengan pria dari antah berantah. Sakura tidak terima. Sangat tidak terima.

Ibunya tersenyum padanya. "Apakah kau ada hambatan, Sakura?"

Dunia Sakura berasa retak. Sebuah beban berat menimpa hatinya. Ia mengepalkan tangan. "Be-beri aku waktu." Sakura mengalihkan pandangan dan beranjak pergi. Ia tidak sanggup lagi. Ia benar-benar membenci keluarganya. Ia membenci kedua orang tuanya. Ia benci. Dengan dirinya sendiri.

Sakura melangkah cepat menuju kamarnya. Ia ingin sekali membanting kamarnya keras. Namun, ia sadar hal itu hanya akan membuatnya diceramahi panjang lebar. Sakura mengunci pintu kamarnya dan menelungkupkan diri di kasur seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Air matanya sudah lama mengering. Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk menangis lagi hari ini.

.

"Astaga Sakura, mohon maaf Uzumaki- _san_ , seorang anak SMA pasti kaget kalau diberitahu hal seperti ini tiba-tiba," kilah Haruno Mebuki. Ia tentu saja tidak ingin kehilangan calon menantu yang memiliki potensi tinggi seperti Naruto.

"Akan kami pastikan terselenggarakannya pernikahan di antara Haruno dan Uzumaki, tidak usah khawatir." Kizashi tertawa sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Ia menuangkan _wine_ ke dalam gelas dan menawarkannya pada Naruto yang telah duduk kembali.

Naruto tersenyum halus dan mengangkat tangannya untuk menolak. "Bila _shuuto_ dan _shuutome_ - _san_ sekalian mengijinkan, bolehkah saya mengunjungi Sakura- _san_?"

"Oh, tentu saja!" Kizashi menepuk tangannya. "Biarlah pelayan ini yang mengantarkan Anda ke kamar putri saya."

"Baik, Kizashi- _sama_ ," jawab sang pelayan yang baru datang dengan patuh.

"Permisi." Naruto berdiri dan mengikuti pelayan muda.

Mereka melewati lorong-lorong yang dihiasi interior Eropa mewah dan elegan. Sudut bibir Naruto tertarik ke atas. Ia sudah tidak sabar, menanti gadis berambut merah muda itu untuk menjadi pasangan hidupnya.

Naruto diantarkan hingga ke depan pintu berukiran tanaman ulir. Naruto harus memuji desain artistik di hadapannya. Jemarinya terangkat, mengelus uliran itu untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengetuk pintu. "Sakura- _san_?"

"Eh, tunggu."

Naruto dapat mendengar bunyi ribut di balik pintu. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana dan mulai bersenandung. Menanti waktu saat pintu itu akan terbuka.

"Ah." Seulas senyum seketika terukir ketika Sakura membukakan pintu untuknya. "Boleh meminjammu malam ini?"

Sakura menatapnya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. "Tidak."

Pintu di hadapannya kembali tertutup.

Pria setinggi 189cm itu menghembuskan napas dan mengacak rambutnya. "Aw, _man_."

 ** _To be continue..._**

* * *

 _Shuuto:_ panggilan untuk ayah mertua

 _Shuutome:_ panggilan untuk ibu mertua

 _Okaa-san:_ panggilan untuk Ibu

 _Otou-san:_ panggilan untuk Ayah

 _ **A/N:**_ Hallo! Ve balik setelah tiga tahun astaga :''' . Ve ngga tahu kalo apa setelah vakum selama 3 tahun, kemampuan menulis Ve bisa balik ato engga hiks. Jangan lupa kritik, saran, apalagi **Dukungan** alias _review_ is highly appreciated! Well, I'm back!

 ** _Keep or Delete? :''_**


End file.
